Taruhan Jangan Taruhan
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Akaya dan Marui kalah taruhan sama Niou, akibatnya mereka disuruh melakukan rencana busuk Niou. Rikkai fic, OOC, dah gitu aneh.. nyesel baca di tanggung sendiri loh
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : pengennya sih punya aku, trus tenipuri ku jadiin harem yaoi *nosebleeding*. Akh tidak! Niatku ketawan!!

Summary : Akaya dan Marui kalah taruhan sama Niou, akibatnya mereka disuruh melakukan rencana busuk Niou. Rikkai fic, OOC, dah gitu aneh.. nyesel baca di tanggung sendiri loh~

Warning : OOC, aneh, ga jelas~

A/N : makasih buat Karerin yang dah ngasih inspirasi, trus buat kion-kion and Karin Kunimitsu yang telah memberikanku semangat. Buat mamah dan papah di rumah doakan aku yaa!! (makin ngaco XD)

Niou, Marui dan Akaya, 3 anak baong dari klub tennis Rikkai sedang bermain klereng (mang masih jaman??) di belakang lapangan tennis Rikkai. Berhubung lagi bukan giliran mereka latihan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk main kelereng dan melakukan taruhan tak berarti.

Pada putaran terakhir, dengan tampang serius bak seorang pemain profesional, Niou menyentil kelereng warna birunya ke arah kelereng lain, DAN kelereng tersebut kena telak oleh kelereng Niou!! Yang menghasilkan Akaya dan Marui sutres layaknya orang gila di kejar anjing.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRGHH!!" tereak Marui sambil mengacak-acak rambut pinknya

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS!!" yang ini Akaya yang tereak, tapi tereakannya bikin bingung para senpainya

"ko 'yes' sih?" tanya Marui dengan tampang depresinya

"loh? Bahasa inggrisnya 'tidak' kan 'yes'??" tanya Akaya balik

"GOBLOKH!!" Niou menampol kouhainya dengan penuh perasaan, saking terpesona dengan kebodohan Akaya

"bahasa inggrisnya 'tidak' itu 'No'!, ngerti lu bocah?" jelas Niou sambil nyundulin kepala Akaya

"ooooh... iya iya iya..." gumam Akaya, kedua senpainya Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk

"nah sekarang... kalian harus ngikutin perintah gua~ ukhukhukhukhukhu!!" kata Niou dengan senyum liciknya

"akh noooo!!" teriak Akaya lagi, kini dengan bahasa inggris yang baik dan benar

"gimana kalo kubayar sama kue ku aja? Tapi nanti situ harus beliin aku kue lagi"

"emoh! Saya tidak menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun ataupun sogokan" kata Niou meniru gaya capres yang lagi pidato

"yah, Niou senpai.. masa gitu sih sama kouhaimu yang paling imyuth ini" Akaya melemparkan senyum sok imuth dengan kedua tangan di pipinya plus mata berbinar-binar ke Niou. Namun malah berefek mual dan sakit kepala akut pada anak berambut putih tersebut. Langsung saja dengan sigap Niou menempelkan BEBERAPA selotip (entah dari mana) pada mulut Akaya.

"ng.. Niou kamu bisa di goreng sama Yukimura kalo dia tau kamu nyiksa kouhai kesayangannya.." Marui menatap horor pada pemandangan di depannya

"mwahahahahaha sebodo! Sekarang kalian dengerin titah gua"

Lalu Niou pun membisikkan rencana busuknya pada kedua temannya yang kontan langsug terjekut mendengar apa yang Niou bisikkan. Akaya yang mau protes Cuma bisa ber-"hmmp-hmmp".

"gimana, Kalian ngerti? Besok kan kita libur latihan, ntar gua kasih tau apa aja yang harus kalian kerjain besok"

"eerr.... besok aku ada les Niou" kata Marui bo'ong

"sejak kapan lu les, yang ada juga lu tiap sabtu pergi ke toko kue trus ngabisin persediaan permen di toko mang Engkong" seka Niou bikin Marui menggerutu kesel

"jam 9 gua tunggu di depan halte sekolah, yang ga dateng bakalan nyesel seumur hidup sampe-sampe ga mau hidup lagi!" ujar Niou dengan pose layaknya pahlawan-pahlawati yang abis menang

"wah wah wah.. sedang apa anak-anak?" muncul suara lembut nan mengerikan dari belakang Niou. Mata Marui dan Akaya langsung terbelalak begitu melihat siapa di belakang Niou.

"ah, ga mak.. tadi kita abis main kelereng" kata Niou senyum-senyum ga jelas, masih belum membalikkan badannya

"rame?" tanya suara itu lagi

"gitu deh! Ehehehehe" sekarang Niou mengusap-usapkan tangannya ke rambutnya. Marui dan Akaya mencoba menyadarkan Niou dari kegoblokannya. Pas Niou melihat ke arah dua temannya, dia malah nyangka dua orang di depannya kaga waras.

"belakangmu dodol, belakang!" bisik Marui

"heh? Belakang?" akhirnya Niou membalikkan badannya, dan ditemukanlah sesosok pemuda cantik dengan wajah penuh senyum, siapa lagi kalo bukan sang kapten, Yukimura Seichi. Di belakangnya berdiri Sanada yang setiap saat siap meledakkan amarahnya pada 3 anak di depannya (Yukimura udah pasti ga termasuk).

"eh, Yukimura.. saya kira siapa.. ehehe..he..he.. mampus gua"

"udah puas mainnya?" tanya Yukimura sekali lagi, tapi dengan nada yang berbeda, nadanya bikin bulu kudukmu berdiri semoa.

"bel- eh udah. Ini baru aja mau latihan" ngeles Niou

Yukimura melihat jam tangannya kemudian menunjukkannya pada Niou, jam menunjukkan sudah pukul 17.00, yang berarti latihan udah selesei. Niou yang sebenarnya udah tatut mencoba untuk stay cool, berbeda dengan Marui dan Akaya yang sekarang lagi pelukan saking takutnya sama kengerian Yukimura.

"Sanada.." panggil Yukimura, Sanada yang udah ngerti maksudnya segera maju ke depan Niou dan menjewernya (emangnya anak SD?).

"Niou, Marui kalian harus lari 50 putaran sekarang juga! Akaya, ikut aku ke ruang klub, biar kubantu membuka selotipnya" Yukimura mengajak Akaya ke Ruang klub, sedangkan Sanada menyeret sambil menjewer Niou ke lapangan diikuti dengan Marui.

Dengan hati 'riang gembira' Niou dan Marui berlari sebanyak 50 putaran di temani dengan Sanada yang setia menunggu walau sebenernya dia pengen pulang bareng Yukimura. Sanada merencanakan pembunuhan.. maksudnya hukuman buat Niou dan Marui yang udah bikin dia kehilangan kesempatan untuk pulang dengan Yukimura.

Seusai berlari mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tidak lupa Niou mengingatkan temannya yang udah kecapean setengah mati tentang 'kegiatan'nya besok.

"akyu tunggu yah besok~" kata Niou saat dia berpisah dengan Marui

Dengan ogah-ogahan tapi pengen, Marui melemparkan sepatunya ke arah Niou yang berhasil di hindari oleh sang Trickster. 'sial banget gua, ga hari ini, ga besok sial banget.. nasib.. nasib...emang jadi orang jenius banyak cobaan' pikir Marui sambil mengambil kembali sepatunya yang ia lempar.

~to be continyu~

Apakah taruhan yang Niou berikan? klik 'Review' terus ketik jawaban kalian masing-masing. Buat yang bener ntar ku kasih ciuman langsung dari siput yang baru aja aku temuin. Tapi jangan Cuma kasih jawaban, reviewnya juga ya ya?? Okey?

-21 Mei 2009-

fic dibikin dengan ogah-ogahan en niat ga niat tapi pengen ga pengen, jadi maap kalo jelek atopun aneh.. tenang aja "AYOOOO SEKOLAAAAAAH!!" masih di terusin ko ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : punyaku punyaku punyaku!!! *narik barbie dari tangan anak tak berdosa*. Ayo tebak tenipuri punya siapa!

Summary : Akaya dan Marui kalah taruhan sama Niou, akibatnya mereka disuruh melakukan rencana busuk Niou. Rikkai fic, OOC, dah gitu aneh.. nyesel baca di tanggung sendiri loh~

Warning : berhubung lupa sama kelanjutannya, jadinya chapter ini ngaco! Ng... plus **rape**?? Berarti semustinya ratingnya naik dong?

Makasih teman-teman yang udah nge-review ^^ lov u all!! (harus love me back, awas kalo ngga! *keluarin Yukimura*)

"cip cip cip"

"hmmm...."

"cip cip cip cip!"

"ngh..!"

"CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPP!!"

"BERISIK!!"

Dengan indahnya sebuah bantal mendarat tepat di kepala burung tak bersalah yang dengan baik hatinya mau membangunkan seorang anak aneh yang sekarang matanya udah melek .

"akh! Bantal gua!" dengan frustasinya ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berusaha menyelamatkan bantal kesayangannya. Sebelum Marui melakukan bunuh diri 'tak' disengaja, terdengar suara manis dari luar kamarnya, tepatnya dari dapur di lantai bawah.

"Marui sayang kamu udah bangun ya?, ada kiriman buat kamu nih!!" teriak ibunya

"hah? Apa mah?" Marui teriak balik

"kiriman kue!!" kali ini dengan nada kesal, udah berkali-kali gitu loh dia teriak-teriak tapi kaga di gubris sama ni anak satu.

"ku..e? WAAAAAAY~ KUEEEE!!" dengan kecepatan 1cm/jam Marui lari dari kamarnya menuju dapur

"mana mah? mana mah?" dengan hati riang gembira marui memeluk ibunya tercintah (manisnya~) tapi bukan maksud sayang, Cuma mau ambil kuenya doang.

"tuh, disana. Tadi temenmu yang nganterin kesini"

Dengan ganasnya Marui langsung menyergap kotak coklat yang tergeletak di lantai dan membawa kotak tersebut ke kamarnya. Begitu sampai kamar, ia langsung membuka bungkusnya dengan penuh napsu birahi, ga sabar pengen makan kue. Hati berbunga-bunga begitu ia membuka pintu pertama namun saat melihat isinya, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, hangus, berantakan, ilang tak bersisa (lebay~)

Yang dilihatnya bukanlah tumpukan makanan-makanan nan lezat dan halal melainkan seonggok (atau sebiji?) baju belel. Isi Cuma se'emprit tapi kotaknya gede.. atau kotaknya gede tapi isinya Cuma se'emprit? Dengan hati masih sedih, Marui mengangkat baju tak layak pakai tersebut. Dan ternyata sodara-sodara, baju tersebut adalah daster bekas yang udah lusuh punya mak-mak berwarna pink (yang cucok abis sama rambutnya) bermotif macan tutul trus ada rumbai-rumbai di bawahnya. Maksud dari motif macan tutul disini adalah gambar macan mangap di sekeliling baju, end ow may gaud it's so cooooool!!!

"masyallah.. apa-apan inih!! Baju Inul Burungdara ko bisa ada di sini?!!" teriak Marui. Pas lagi menggoncang-goncangkan tuh baju keren, sebuah kertas menyelip keluar dan jatuh di samping Marui. Cowo yang lagi nangis tersedu-sedu tersebut mengambil dan membaca isinya yang berupa :

_dear Marui_

_di pake yuah bajunya (kalo ngga, gua sebarin poto lu lagi *piiiiiiiiiip* sama Jirou!)_

_jyaa na~_

_-dari temanmu yang aujubileh keren abiisss-_

Marui meremas kertas tersebut setelah membaca dengan penuh asmara yang membara.. maksudnya amarah yang membara, apalagi setelah mengingat taruhan mereka (rencana Niou).

"Niou... kurang ajyaaaar!!!"

~3~ Rumah Akaya ~3~

"syalalalalalalala senangnya dapet kado dari fans~" Akaya bersiul-siul ria sambil membuka kotak berbungkus kado gambar lope lope.

Berharap isinya mainan, Akaya pun menambah kecepatan dalam membuka kotak tersebut. Saat terbuka dan melihat isinya bukan seperti yang diharapkan, wajahnya berubah -180 derajat. Tapi berhubung namanya juga pemberian orang, Akaya nerimo-nerimo saja. Pas di angkat, alangkah kagetnya ia melihat sepasang celana dan baju lusuh udah rombeng ga jelas.

"hah? Ko baju emang emang ada di sini sih? Salah kirim apa ya?" namun setelah diperiksa ulang, emang kaga ada barang lain di kotak tersebut Cuma ada secarik kertas putih dengan tulisan amburadul, Beginilah isinya :

_Pagi bocah gendeng~_

_Ni baju gua sengaja beliin spesial buat kamyu, harus di pake loh buat pertemuan kita nanti. Okeh?_

_-dari senpaimu yang ganteng gila!-_

'heh? senpai yang ganteng? Emang ada? Kalo gila sih ada' pikir Akaya, mulutnya manggut-manggut. 'Siapa lagi yang gila kalo bukan Niou senpai'

Ditatapnya lagi baju di depannnya, diperhatikan bolongan-bolongan kecil di baju dan celananya, tidak lupa betapa lusuh dan kusutnya kedua kain tersebut. "keren juga nih baju" gumam Akaya senyum aneh tersungging di bibirnya.

~3~ Tempat yang dijanjikan ~3~

Tepat jam 9 di Halte bis Rikkai, berdiri seorang cowok tinggi berambut silver, memakai baju putih bergambar 'kotoran' ditutupi dengan jaket ijo dan celana baggy abu-abu. Wajahnya tampaknya berseri-seri udah kayak model iklan PONDS.

"senpaaaaai!!" panggil seseorang dari arah kanan cowo berambut silver tersebut

"Akaya?" Niou mengerutkan dahinya, mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Dan memang benar yang datang adalah Akaya dengan kostum pemberian Niou, berlari dengan semangat bak anjing pudel.

"kagak telat kan pai?" tanya Akaya begitu sampai ke tempat Niou

"gak..." jawab Niou, tapi matanya kagak menatap mata Akaya melainkan ngeliat pakaian yang di pake Akaya.

"ternyata emang cocok.." gumam Niou dengan nada bangga

"heh? iya dong! Siapa dulu yang make" ujar Akaya seneng, kaga nyadar kalo tu baju bikin dia kaya gembel yang udah 100 tahun ga mandi!

"trus mana nih si Gendut? Awas aja kalo dia ga dateng.."

"ow ya ya, Marui senpai belum keliatan" Akaya langsung celingak celinguk cari bundelan rambut pink. Berkat 'kerja keras' (pedahal Cuma diem di tempat) Akaya dalam mencari senpainya, ia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di balik rerumputan.

"Niou senpai.. itu apa ya pink-pink gitu..??" tanya Akaya. Tangan kirinya tarik-tarik jaket Niou, sedangkan tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah sesuatu-yang-aneh-di-balik-rerumputan.

"heh? mana?"

"ntu tuh pai , yang ntu!" kali ini dengan sopannya, Akaya menyundulkan kepala senpainya biar lebih keliatan (omg! That's not sopan Akaya..)

"eh bujug lu!! Gua tampol juga lu!" Niou dengan garangnya menampol jidat Akaya sampe-sampe jidatnya merah merona bak mawar melati semuanya indah..

"sakit senpai..." rengek Akaya sambil mengusap-usap jidatnya namun tak keluar sebuah Jin (ya iyalah mangnya Aladin?)

Niou menghiraukan rengekan Akaya, ia kembali mencari-cari 'pink-pink' yang dimaksud Akaya. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Niou pun menyadari adanya keganjalan pada rerumputan yang berjarak 1 km dari tempatnya berdiri.

"apaan tuh? Pink-pink ga jelas" gumam Niou. setelah berpikir 1100 detik, Niou pun menyadari apa benda tersebut dan menyengir saudara saudara! Dengan gagah berani seperti pahlawan pahlawan di film HOLYWOOD, Niou pun mendekati sesuatu-yang-aneh-di-balik-rerumputan, diikuti dengan Akaya yang masih ngusep-usep jidat tak bersalahnya.

Sesampainya di tempat tersebut, tampaklah Marui sedang tengkurep kaya kura-kura nungging, make jaket warna oranye plus celana jeans. Niou menatap Marui sambil nyengir, terus nendang punggungnya sampe-sampe tiguling (apa sih bahasa indonesianya?).

"itai!" rintih Marui yang berusaha buat duduk sambil ngelus-ngelus punggungnya yang bekas di tendang

"Pagi gendut!" sapa Niou dengan senyum jailnya, puas banget bisa nendang orang pagi-pagi.

"ah! Marui senpai!! Met pagi!" sapa Akaya, terjun ke arah Marui dan langsung memeluk senpainya tersebut

"Wakz!! Ngapain lu bocah, berat tau!" ujar Marui yang ga segan-segan neke kepala tu bocah

"ehehehehe habis senpai lucu sih pake baju pink, ada gambar macannya lagi!"

"eh?" Marui yang menyadari kalo bajunya keliatan, langsung nutupin pake jaketnya. Tapi baju pinknya ga luput dari pandangan Niou, wong tuh baju ukurannya panjang ampe lutut. Dengan sigap Niou menahan Marui untuk menutup jaketnya.

"apaan sih Niou, ngagetin gua aja" ujar Marui kekeh nutupin bajunya

"coba kulihat bajumu" ucap Niou dengan nada seduktif, tangannya masih nempel di jaket Marui

"iya senpai, aku juga mau liat!!" Akaya ikut nimbrung

"WAAAAA!! GA BOLEH GA BOLEH!!" teriak Marui

"ayolaaaaah~ kulihat tadi bajunya bagus" kata Niou iseng, dia tau kalau yang di pake Marui itu, baju yang dia kirim tadi pagi ke rumah Marui.

"ngga!! Jelek banget!! Lu bakalan nyesel kalo ngeliat ni baju!!" Marui bersikeras meyakinkan mereka

Niou yang emang otaknya ga pernah bener langsung saja berniat mengambil langkah selanjutnya yaitu MEMBUKA PAKSA BAJU MARUI!!! 'gila, gua tuh udah ganteng, pinter pula!' pikir Niou sambil nyeringai iblis.

"Akaya! Ayo kita buka bajunya!!" ajak Niou semangat

"OOOOOSSSHH!!" Akaya pun jadi ikut semangat, napas pun jadi menggebu-gebu kaya sinetron Deru Debu.

Langsung saja tanpa busa basi lagi, Niou dan Akaya beraksi untuk melucuti baju Marui. Sebenernya Cuma jaketnya doang yang mau di buka, ga sampe semuanya.

"eh bujug dah! Kalian mau ngapain?!!" protes Marui, sambil meluk badannya, takut 'diapa-apain' sama dua temannya yang udah ilang akal.

"khukhukhukhu.. Akaya kamu tahan bagian atas, biar gua yang buka jaketnya" suruh Niou

"siiip senpai!" dengan sigap, Akaya yang lagi jongkok di belakang Marui langsung aja nahan kedua tangan senpai di depannya tersebut.

"A-Akaya?! Lepasin!! Lepasin ga!" titah Marui sambil meronta-ronta tapi Akaya nggak ngegubris sama sekali

Niou pun segera membuka jaket Marui tanpa babibu, memperlihatkan dengan jelas daster berwarna pink dengan corak Macan memenuhi kainnya tidak lupa rumbai-rumbai di bawahnya. Marui yang malu gara-gara bajunya terlihat, langsung membalikkan badannya, sayangnya niatnya tidak berjalan mulus soalnya Niou menahan badannya dengan kuat bikin Marui ga bisa bergerak bebas.

"SUKEBEEE!!!" teriak Marui, teriakannya mampu membuat seorang Niou menutup mulut Marui dengan tangannya.

"ssst... ntar gua dikira pemerkosa dodol!"

"jadi kita mau perkosa Marui senpai?" tanya Akaya dengan lugunya

Marui yang mendengar pertanyaan Akaya pun langsung aja bergerak dengan ganasnya, berharap temen-temennya yang dah bener-bener gila ngelepasin tangan mereka.

"ya nggaklah dududz!! Ngapain juga gua merkosa ni orang, mending gua sama Yagyuu dah" ujar Niou, pengen nempeleng kepala Akaya tapi ga bisa, gara-gara tangannya harus nahan badan dan mulut Marui. Dan baru kali ini Marui benar-benar tenang mendengar omongan Niou.

"mm... kayaknya ada yang aneh deh..." gumam Niou sambil memperhatikan Marui dari atas sampei bawah

"ng... celananya?" tebak Akaya ngasal

"Mak Inang!! Akaya! Sejak kapan lu pinter? Ayo kita lucutin celananya hehehehe..." dan Niou segera beraksi

"WAAAAA!! Niou jangan sentuh-sentuh sembarangan!!"

SETAN!! Niou bener-bener setan!! Pikir Marui sambil meronta-ronta yang kesekian kalinya. Dalam perjalanan Niou untuk membuka celana Marui penuh rintangan, ada tendangan lah, badan ga bisa diemlah, celana susah dibukalah, ada-ada aja. Namun berkat kesabaran hati Niou, celana tersebut pun akhirnya berhasil di plorotin. Betapa bangganya hati Niou dan Akaya (knapa Akaya juga bangga??).

"yakz! Operasi berjalan lancar! Akaya kamu boleh ngelepas tangan Marui"

"oke!"ujar Akaya sambil melepas genggamannya pada tangan Marui

Marui yang abis di 'perkaos' (pedahal mah ngga) diem sejuta bahasa. Ia memeluk badannya trauma sama perbuatan 'keji' kedua temannya. Kalau dilihat sama orang awam ataupun yang ga tau persis kejadiannya, Marui tuh bener-bener kaya di 'perkaos', rambutnya acak-acakan, badannya lemes tak berdaya, trus bajunya ngangkat gitu sampe memperlihatkan paha mulusnya, aduhai pisanlah~

"huuu... aku sudah tidak suci lagi..." gumam Marui sedih

"ya elah lebay lu! Kagak di apa-apain juga. Ayo bangun!" Ujar Niou tanpa rasa bersalah secuilpun

"parah lu Niou, gua dah ga bisa nikah nih!" kata Marui yang dibantu bangun sama Akaya

"lu bener-bener mau ga bisa nikah lagi? Gua bantu sekarang juga..." Tawar Niou yang udah kesel sama bacotannya Marui

"hah! Emoh! Gua udah punya Jirou gitu loh! Hush hush!"

"ahahahaha... jadi Niou-senpai, gimana sama rencananya?" tanya Akaya, yang satu ini ga sabar banget ngejalanin rencana Niou, beda banget sama Marui yang dari tadi udah mau kabur.

"bentar, gua ambil schedulnya" Niou mengodok-odok kantong celananya, mencari kertas berisi jadwal untuk hari ini

"heh? jangan bilang kita bakalan ngelakuin rencana lu seharian?" tebak Marui, bulu kuduknya merinding memikirkan apa yang bakalan terjadi sama dia.

"sabar ndo sabar..."

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya Niou berhasil mengambil kertasnya dan membukanya.

"nih, ini yang harus kalian lakukan hari ini" kata Niou sambil memperlihatkan kertasnya pada Marui dan Akaya

"HAAAAAH!??"

~to be kontinyu~

Syalalalalalala saya stress jadi ceritanya pun ikut stress. Hampir aja ni fic berubah jadi rating M! Haduh... mau jadi apa saya..? gara-gara kebanyakan baca komik Yaoi nih jadinya ni tangan maunya ngetik cerita yang berbau lemon. Mana pas kemaren udah di post ternyata banyak yang salah pula, jadi harus di delete en di ketik ulang TxT

Anywaw, thanks udah ngebaca dan ngeriview fic indang.

Doakan aku biar cepet nge-update yua ^3^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tenipuri bukan punya saia

Summary : Akaya dan Marui kalah taruhan sama Niou, akibatnya mereka disuruh melakukan rencana busuk Niou. Rikkai fic, OOC, dah gitu aneh.. nyesel baca di tanggung sendiri loh~

Warning : seperti biasa OOC

"wow..." Akaya terbengong-bengong saking terkejutnya sama jadwal yang dibikin Niou

"wah, lu sinting Niou! Gua ga mau ikut ah" ujar Marui sambil mengembalikan kertas yang diberikan Niou.

Saat Marui mau pulang, tiba-tiba tangan Niou nemplok di punggungnya "mau kemana kamu Marui?"

"p-pulang lah! Gua mending makan kue gosong daripada harus ngelakuin itu semua"

"hooo... jadi kamu mau aku sebarin photo kamu dan Jirou lagi *piiiiiiip* heh?" ancam Niou dengan nada seduktif gimana gituh..

"hwaaaa jangan jangan! Jangan dong!" pinta Marui sambil narik-narik baju Niou, pake tampang anjing abis di tendag 2 meter.

Niou cuma nyengir-nyengir ga jelas, Akaya yang ga ngerti ama omongan kedua senpainya menarik baju Niou. "senpai, sebarin foto apa sih?" tanya Akaya dengan muka innocent

"kamu mau liat?" tanya Niou dibarengi dengan seringai aneh yang bikin bulu kuduk merinding. Akaya menganggukan kepalanya, sebelum Niou mengambil barang yang dimaksud, Marui menendang Niou di 'piiiip'nya (pasti tau maksudnya hehe). Niou yang 'piiiip'nya tertendang dengan sempurna merintih kesakitan sambil pegang-pegang 'piiiip'nya (nggak, bukan mesum), mulutnya tak mampu berkata-kata Cuma bisa mangap-mangap kaya ikan minta makan.

"ga ada apa-apa ko Akaya" kata Marui senyam-senyam menghindari pertanyaan lebih lanjut

"he? Tapi..." kata-kata Akaya berhenti begitu melihat wajah senpai di depannya.

"l-liat adja na-nanti M-marui..." gumam Niou yang masih kesakitan

"jadi, kapan kita mulai?" tanya Akaya yang sebenernya ga mau ngikutin tuh jadwal setan, tapi otak pintarnya berkata lain sejak melihat situasi yang dibuat oleh kedua senpainya.

"sekarang! Ayo kita cari tempat rame!" Niou merangkul pundak Akaya dan kembali ke halte bus, diikuti Marui dari belakang.

-9.30 : nyari uang (ngamen)–

Setelah melalui perjalanan panjang, akhirnya Niou, Marui dan Akaya sampai ke tempat yang di tuju. Tempatnya sendiri adalah tempat pertokoan yang rada sepi tapi juga rada rame (gimana sih??). sebelum beraksi, Niou menarik kedua temannya ke tempat yang sepi.

"tunggu bentar, sebelum kalian ngamen aku mau ngasih sesuatu dulu" Niou membelakangi keduanya dan terlihat sibuk sendiri. Kemudian saat dia membalikkan badannya Voila~ ia memegangi se-set alat karaoke abang2 bencong yang biasa dipake buat ngamen. Entah darimana dia keluarin alat-alat tersebut, jangan tanya author... soalnya dia geblek nan ajib!

"Niou, kamu ga nyuruh kita pake itu kan?" tanya Marui

"oh ngga ko Marui, kalo kamu ga mau juga ga usah" kata Niou sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Marui

"serius lu! Tumben lu baik!" ujar Marui girang, nepok-nepok bahu Niou, Akaya pun tersenyum bahagia. Sungguh pemandangan indah yang harus berakhir dengan cepat ketika Niou mengatakan sesuatu setelahnya.

"tapi Akaya yang harus pake" Niou mengatakannya dengan senyum penuh kelicikan yang terlihat seperti Ichimaru Gin.

"HAAAAAH!! Ko aku sih senpai?!" Akaya langsung kaget sekaget waktu dia mergokin buchou kesayangannya dan fukubuchou lagi melakukan 'sesuatu' di ruang klub.

"berhubung Marui ga mau, jadi mau ga mau kamu harus mau" jelas Niou

"aku juga ga mau!" rengek Akaya

"tapi aku juga ga mau" tambah Marui, ga mau kalah dari Akaya.

'bocah banget ni dua' pikir Niou sambil ber-swt ria. "ya udah kalo gitu kita tentuin aja biar adil!"

"caranya?"

"pake kacang panjang!"

"heh?!" tereak Marui dan Akaya bingung

"masa ga tau sih cang kacang panjang!"

"ooo.. ya ampun.. bocah banget sih lu Niou" kata Marui yang gantian ngatain Niou

"iyah bocah!" Akaya ikut nimbrung yang langsung saja menerima 'penghargaan' dari Niou

"ya udahlah langsung aja kita mulai! Mana tangan kalian? Biar gua yang nyanyiin" ujar Niou kesel gara-gara dikatain 2 temennya.

Setelah Marui dan Akaya mengulurkan tangannya, Niou memulai nyanyiannya. Akaya dan Marui menggerakan tangan sesuai dengan lagunya.

"cang kacang panjang yang panjang nyanyi!"

Dan keluarlah pemenangnya yang mendapatkan 'se-set alat karaoke abang bencong', tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Akaya! Emang udah nasib dari awal harus nyanyi sih...

"yes eh Noooooooo!!!" teriak Akaya pas ngeliat hasil dari undian kacang panjangnya Niou, kayaknya sekarang kata-kata ini jadi kata favorit buat dia.

"yey yey!! Uhuy~" sorak Marui begitu tau dia ga usah nyanyi

"selamat ya Marui" Niou menjulurkan tangannya pada Marui yang langsung dibalas oleh cowo berambut pink(?) tersebut

"iyah.. hikz.. saya senang sekali.." balas Marui dengan perasaan senang tak terbendung sampai-sampai air matanya mengalir tak tertahankan

"selamat atas terpilihnya anda sebagai penari dangdutnya Akaya"

Salaman masih berlangsung, tapi yang bersangkutan (a.k.a Marui) malah bengong, terbalik sama Niou yang ga berenti senyum kaya psycho.

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

"HWAAPAAAAAA?!!" tereak Marui, bikin Akaya dan Niou budeg seumur hidup, kaca2 rumah pada pecah, gunung krakatau meletus, tsunami dateng, Rido Rhoma nyanyi (loh?)

"ga ada nanya-nanya lagi, buruan kalian siap-siap!"

"mwahahahahaha rasain tuh senpai" ejek Akaya ke Marui sambil nepok2 pantat

"rasakan, jurus tendangan tanpa bayangan!!" Marui pun meluncurkan tendangan saktinya namun langsung dihentikan oleh Niou (wuizzz keren pisan!)

"berisik banget sih kalian! Cepetan sana ngamen!" usir Niou

"ga mao ah! Masa harus joget-joget di depan orang sih, pake baju gini pula!"

"sengaja tau! Mang lu kira ngapain gua buka paksa jaket sama celana lu! Dah gua duga situ ga mau nyanyi jadi gua pilihin baju lu nyang ini biar lebih ahoy goyangnya mwahahahahahhahaha"

"ku---"

"ya ya.. gua emang kueren abis! Cepet sana, lama banget sih gitu doang!"

Setelah terjadi dorong mendorong, bujuk membujuk, cium mencium (yang ini mah engga hehe) antara Marui dan Akaya, akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat buat mereka mengamen. Ditaruhlah jaket Marui di depan mereka buat tempat nampung uang. Lalu Akaya dan Maru mulai ribut lagi buat milih lagunya sedangkan Niou dengan asiknya mengintip mereka sambil makan popcorn (emangnya di bioskop mas!) dari balik semak-semak yang ga jauh dari tempat ngamen mereka.

~to be kontinyu~

Sorry sorry sorry nega nega nega munjuh

Negeh negeh negeh bbajuh bbajuh bbajuh bulyuh baby

Ga deng becanda, kaga ada hubungannya ma minta maap hehehe

Sori banget telat update-nya x . kemaren-kemaren ga ada ide! Mencari ilham dimana-mana tetep ga nemu! Swebeeeel!! Mana hp ilang kemaren, jadi ga ada semangat idup T.T

Ga bisa baca fic di hp, ga bisa review, ga bisa buka-buka yaoi, ga bisa bikin theme yaoi, ga bisa naro-naro gambar yaoi, ga bisa sms-an en yang lebih sedih lagi kehilangan Gin-chi (nama hp ku) TOT

Pedahal aku dah janji sama Gin, bakal jadi pemilik yang baik, yang selalu ngebersihin, selalu disayang-sayang, selalu bobo bareng, pergi kemana-mana bareng (termasuk ke wc), dicium-cium, en many more. Huuuaaaaaaa!! Maapkan aku Gin n

Ko jadi curhat sih?? Tapi jadi lumayan lega lah walau Cuma ngurang 1%. Sory ya chapter ini ngegantung, abis ga ada selera makan sih.. (apa hubungannya!)

Ow ya, ada yang punya ide, lagu apa buat mereka ngamen? Kalo ada yang punya ide, kasih tau aja ^^

Makasih ya yang udah baca, review, trus naro cerita ini di story alert, dakuw senang sekali. Sedihnya jadi berkurang 10%. Thanks sekali lagi ^^


End file.
